


Sun's Gonna Shine

by Shaloved30



Category: Queen Sugar (TV)
Genre: F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2017, Femslash February Celebrates Black Women
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 18:13:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9560960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaloved30/pseuds/Shaloved30
Summary: Nova's still in a state after the run in with Benson, but she can only stay inside so long. An unexpected message moves her.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to the ever moving words of NIkki Giovanni. Full poem included for reference after the end of the work.

Its been days since _the incident_ , but Nova was in no hurry to leave the house. She’s ventured out to her mailbox, but she dared not to look through the stack. Her laptop has stayed closed too. Words won’t come, and the thought of her emails or social media accounts made her stomach tight.

She could just imagine the spectacle it all probably was by now.

She’s burned so much sage. Nova breathed deep, and could still catch the smell fill her nostrils. She had to get up and start moving. Moving her thoughts from the darkest places. Moving herself from her bed first should be a start.

Nova stretches and then groans immediately after at the sound of her phone vibrating on the nightstand table. It’s been a constant. From Micah to Charley and Ra- and of course Aunt Vi , they all are checking in. Trying to call or text, worrying, fussing, and cussing in varied degrees. Calvin too. She can’t even begin to find the words for him and _that_ conversation right now. Or any, really.

Sitting up and readjusting her pillows to support her back, Nova still sinks in her bed instead of moving out of it, and she grabs the phone from the stand. First, making sure to keep the covers around her middle and legs. Nice and tight just like her mama always used to put them.

_“Just like a hug from me to keep you through the night.”_ She used to say. Nova sure wished her Mama was with her now. The root she would have put on that Benson..

Nova shakes her head from the thoughts creeping in once more. She didn’t need the negative energy sending her back under her covers for another day. Squeezing the phone in her hand, Nova chances a look, and was surprised by what or rather _who_ she saw via text alert on the screen.

**/From Chantal Williams to Nova Bordelon 11:35AM/**

**“We are all more than our experiences**

**And less than our dreams” -NG**

**Nova, go out.**

**A garden as beautiful as yours always holds the sun. Go face the sun.**

**Call me when you need to, but only if you want to.**

**-C**

Nova smiles for the first time that day. For the first time since all the mess has happened it seems.

_I Am Glass_. It was such a beautiful piece.

Rising from her bed, Nova heads straight to her dresser to grab a caftan, thong, and her dog-eared copy of _Bicycles: Love Poems by Nikki Giovanni._ They bought it together after a day spent in City Park Botanical Garden. Had taken to reading to each other in bed some nights. The afterglow always seemed to make Chantal’s voice almost sound like music when she read. It wouldn’t take Nova long to feel the pull of sleep at her eyelids listening to her read while she rested on the swell of her breast. Skin so warm and stirring with the strength of her heartbeat.

She’d call her later to thank her proper. Once she’d showered and stepped out to run her hands through the dirt, reconnecting to the earth. After taking some time to feel the sun shine on her face.

She’d read her a poem or two. Maybe Nova could start to replant some new seeds.

 

* * *

 

 

***For Reference, full poem below**

_**I Am Glass by Nikki Giovanni** _ **  
**

_**From her book, “Bicycles: Love Poems”** _

_I am glass_

_You can see through me_

_I’m easily hurt_

_Any little pebble can cause a scratch_

_I rise in neither love nor need_

_If you black me out_

_I become a mirror_

_If you open me_

_I am a part of a door_

_We are all more than our experiences_

_And less than our dreams_

_If you blow your breath on me_

_I can fog_

_Then you can write your name_

_Claiming me_

_For you_

_For all time_

_Or_

_At least_

_Until the sun shines_


End file.
